This invention relates generally to electronically determining the status of a telephone over a network. More specifically, the present invention provides a method and apparatus for obtaining the status of a telephone (whether on-hook or off-hook) over a network in order to maximize the probability of reaching a desired party. It also provides a method and apparatus for sending an e-mail to the desired party for storage as a voice mail message.
Literally millions of times per day, parties attempt to contact one another, only to find that the party initiating the telephone call receives a busy signal or is put into the phone mail of the receiving telephone when that telephone is off-hook. Not only is this experience frustrating for the caller, but also can result in lost business or social opportunities on the part of the receiving party who is on the line speaking with someone else. In addition, receiving busy signals and the inability to complete telephone calls results in the loss of millions of dollars in revenue both from the time expended by the caller in trying to reach the desired party, as well as lost opportunities for commerce or other social contact.
Telephone line activity monitoring has been the subject of invention in the past. A form of line activity monitoring has been proposed for the purpose of obtaining information regarding statistics of line usage. This proposed system detects the usage of the line, but does not transmit status information to others in any current fashion. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,416 to Theis et al.
Another monitoring system has been described whose purpose is to notify an operator that a telephone line is open so that a desired message can be delivered by the operator to a receiving party. This system comprises an automatic dialer that attempts to reach individuals on a repetitive basis until a connection is made. Again, status of the telephone at any given point of time is not provided. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,899 to Norwich.
An integrated calling directory has been described that utilizes a personal computer that stores information about the numbers being called. It does not address the problem associated with the called party telephone being in an off-hook condition. This condition is not reported in any fashion to the initiator of the telephone call. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,931 to Bourg et al.
A communication system has been proposed that uses a voice message system for storing and retrieving voice messages and faxed data and for converting text into voice messages. This proposed system does not deal with the issue of how to contact the party receiving the phone call but only leaves a message for that party in the event that the phone is in an off-hook condition. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,530,740 to Irribarren et al.
Another information processing system has been described as having a telephone and an informational processing device. This system does not address the issue of whether a called party telephone is in an on-hook or off-hook condition. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,893 to Onosaka.
A system for synchronization of mail boxes over a network has been proposed. This system is designed to ensure that information in electronic mail is complete in a series of different mailboxes. The issue of providing information to a caller regarding the status of a called party's telephone is not dealt with. For further details, refer to U.S. Pat. No. 5,647,002 to Brunson.
What is desired is a system whereby a calling party can pre-determine the status of a called party's telephone (on-hook or off-hook) so as to maximize the opportunity for completing a telephone call to the desired party.